pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Edge of Glory
"The Edge of Glory" is a song by American singer Lady Gaga from her second studio album, Born This Way (2011). The song was released on May 9, 2011 as the album's third single. Initially released as one of two promotional singles for Born This Way, it shortly became a single following its success in digital outlets worldwide. The song was written and produced by Gaga and Fernando Garibay and is a pop song that speaks of the very last moments of life.1 According to Gaga, lyrical inspiration came from the death of her grandfather, who died in September 2010. Alongside a saxophone solo played by the late Clarence Clemons, the melody of the song resembles much of the musical works of Bruce Springsteen, and contains several qualities similar to that of 1980s adult contemporary musical works. "The Edge of Glory" received critical acclaim, with many reviewers deeming it as an album highlight. Much of the praise went to the song's chorus and the musical production. Reviewers also complimented Gaga's vocals, describing it as "soulful". The song was a worldwide hit, charting in the top ten in several major music markets, including Australia, Belgium, Canada, New Zealand, Norway, Spain and the United Kingdom. In the United States, it peaked at number three on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Gaga's tenth consecutive top-ten single in the United States. A music video for the song was filmed in late May, co-directed by the singer and her production team, Haus of Gaga. The video is simple in contrast to much of Gaga's previous work, and portrays her dancing on a fire-escape and walking on a lonely street. Differences include the lack of intricate choreography and back-up dancers, as well as using only one outfit designed by Versace. Critics lauded the simplicity of the video, while comparing it to the works of Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson and Madonna. Gaga has performed the song in award shows, music festivals and her concert tours. Contents 1 Background and release 2 Recording and composition 3 Critical reception 4 Accolades 5 Chart performance 6 Music video 6.1 Background 6.2 Synopsis 6.3 Reception 7 Live performances 8 Cover versions 9 Track listing 10 Credits and personnel 11 Charts 11.1 Weekly charts 11.2 Year-end charts 12 Certifications 13 Release history 14 See also 15 References 16 External links Background and release Clarence Clemons from E Street Band played saxophone on "The Edge of Glory". "The Edge of Glory" was written by Lady Gaga, Fernando Garibay and DJ White Shadow, and was produced by Gaga and Garibay.2 The origins of the song first came about in January 2011, when Gaga released part of the lyrics on her Twitter account.3 White Shadow revealed that before they returned to Europe for the 2010 dates of The Monster Ball Tour, Gaga had taken leave for few days to be with her ailing grandfather. After he died, Gaga told White Shadow that she wrote a song about her grandfather's death and its impact on her.4 Gaga spoke to Jon Pareles of The New York Times about the story behind the song: "Edge of Glory' was about how when my grandma was standing over my grandfather while he was dying. There was this moment where I felt like he had sort of looked at her and reckoned that he had won in life. Like, 'I'm a champion. We won. Our love made us a winner.' They were married 60 years. I thought about that idea, that the glorious moment of your life is when you decide that it's okay to go, you don’t have any more words to say, more business, more mountains to climb. You're on the cliff, you tip your hat to yourself and you go. That’s what it was for me in that moment when I witnessed it."5 More information in regards to "The Edge of Glory" was revealed by Gaga, in an interview with Google where she explained the song as being about one's final moments on earth, before death.67 Another inspiration for the song was actor Sylvester Stallone's 1976 film Rocky, which was Gaga's favorite film. The singer felt that the song was about looking at life directly, with the feeling that he or she is a champion—like the emotion displayed by the character Rocky Balboa in the film.8 On May 5, 2011, Interscope sent out an e-mail to radio stations across the United States, which stated that "The Edge of Glory" was to be released on Monday, May 9, 2011, as the first of two promotional single for Born This Way. It was to serve as the first song in the "Countdown to Born This Way" promotion on iTunes Store.9 However, after its release to the digital stores, "The Edge of Glory" started selling a considerable amount of digital downloads, prompting Gaga to make it the third single from Born This Way.1011 On her Twitter account Gaga revealed the cover for the single.312 It showed Gaga topless with her mouth open, wearing her facial prosthetics from the "Born This Way" cover, and her hair wildly cascading around her.313 Recording and composition 'The Edge of Glory' Menu 0:00 A 32-second sample of "The Edge of Glory" featuring the end of the chorus and the beginning of the bridge which contains the saxophone solo. Kevin O'Donnell of Spin compared the composition of the song with Pat Benatar's songs, Bonnie Tyler's "Total Eclipse of the Heart" (1983) and Laurie Anderson's "O Superman" (1981).14 Problems playing this file? See media help. "The Edge of Glory" features synthesizers executed in a style influenced by smooth jazz, as well as the inclusion of a saxophone solo.15 The song is less electronic and more straightforward pop, and the lyrics deals more of romance than individual inspiration.1116 Garibay revealed that the song was recorded in Gaga's natural vocal tone, and required just one take. She requested him to add the sound of heartbeat at the start of the track. Garibay said that the decision to add a saxophone solo was a "bold move" for Gaga, since contemporary hit radio did not have any song with a saxophone solo on their song playlists.17 An electro rock18 and pure pop song, "The Edge of Glory" opens with Gaga's vocals over a keyboard, singing the line: "There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby."416 According to MTV's Jocelyn Vena, the song's production evokes the late '80s, early '90s adult-contemporary pop, when big choruses were the norm for songs.16 Jason Lipshultz from Billboard described it as "sunny electronica" that sounds big on the chorus, where Gaga sings "I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment of truth".19 Evan Sawdey of the website PopMatters found several rock elements in the composition of the song.20 Vena also felt that what made the song stand out from others on the radio was the saxophone solo by Clemons right in the middle of the track, as Gaga belts out, "I'm on the edge with you."16 Robert Copsey from Digital Spy said that the musical composition is a mixture of loud-sounding electric guitars and club-beat influenced synths.21 The song and album ends with a long coda, with the sound of the saxophone fading out.5 Peter Robinson from NME found a mixture of dance-pop and electronic rock elements in "The Edge of Glory" which he believed was enhanced by Clemons.22 According to sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, "The Edge of Glory" is written in common time with a tempo of 128 beats per minute. Set in the key of A major, it follows the basic chord progression of A–E–D for the verse and A–E–F♯m–D progression for the chorus, while Gaga's voice spans from A3 to D523 Gaga's references for the saxophone solo was E Street Band and Bruce Springsteen17 hence she ultimately asked Clarence Clemons from E Street Band to play the instrument. Clemons told Rolling Stone that in January 2011, he was contacted by Gaga's management and they wanted him to play on Born This Way. Since the call was on a Friday, Clemons replied that he could record it on the coming Monday or Tuesday, but Gaga was adamant to have him at the New York recording studio on that day itself. Clemons flew from Florida to New York, and reached the recording studio in Manhattan at midnight.24 Gaga wanted him to play saxophone on multiple tracks, one of them being "The Edge of Glory". She simply told Clemons, "We'll put the tape on and you just play". The recording concluded by 3 am in the morning after a few takes. Clemons added that he was surprised to get paid, since he "would have done it for free. I can never believe something that feels so good earns me money."424 Critical reception "It's the perfect lead-in to closer 'The Edge of Glory,' which sounds exactly like its title, uniting all of Gaga's contradictory impulses in an ecstatic, anthemic, five-minute lunge to the finish line – there's strings and synths, Eurodisco beats and saxophone solos, love and death." —Caryn Ganz of Spin talking about "The Edge of Glory"25 The Edge of Glory was met with general acclaim from critics. While previewing the song Matthew Perpetua from Rolling Stone wrote a positive review: "This one sounds crazy in print ..., but somehow it all seems totally natural when you actually hear it." Perpetua added that there is an element of cheesiness in the song, but nevertheless, it is captivating and catchy when one listens to it. He complimented the inclusion of Clemons as an "inspired touch that amplifies the song's eighties stadium rock vibe," and Clemons' actual performance was described as amazing and among the best of his career.7 In another review, Perpetua noted that "The Edge of Glory" is "an immediate pop anthem".26 Fellow Rolling Stone journalist Jody Rosen complimented the hook, the chorus and Clemens' saxophone playing on the song.27 Jocelyn Vena from MTV News asserted that the song showed a softer side to Gaga, as opposed to her previous singles from Born This Way.16 Willa Paskin from New York was impressed with the track, saying: "If the first two tracks off the forthcoming Born This Way were all jangly dance-rock, this is as smooth as an 80s jam straight off the Flashdance soundtrack, and it has the saxophone breakdown to prove it." Paskin also believed that the song had potential to be a summer hit, but could face competition from singer Katy Perry's single, "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)".28 Gaga performing "The Edge of Glory" during Born This Way Ball tour in 2012 Jason Lipshutz of Billboard wrote that "The Edge of Glory" was "risk-taking, but it's focused on romance rather than individual inspiration."19 Lewis Corner of Digital Spy awarded the song with five out of five stars and wrote: "Gaga belts over a chorus tastier and more filling than a meatball sub – stuffed with stadium-sized beats and massive techno synths; while the side of sax solo courtesy of the late Clarence Clemons is bound to seduce many a clubber into bringing out their rarely-used-nowadays air sax."29 Kevin O'Donnell of Spin noted that in the song, Gaga "goes back to basics". He also called the song a "four-on-the-floor anthem with loads of references to '80s pop music" and concluded "Thankfully, 'Edge of Glory' proves Gaga hasn't let her global celebrity get the best of her art, and she's still capable to cranking out straightforward, dance-ready jams like 'Just Dance' or 'Poker Face'."14 Both Andy Gill of The Independent and James Reed of The Boston Globe praised Clarence Clemons' saxophone solo in "The Edge of Glory".3031 Nardine Saad from Los Angeles Times asserted that "The Edge of Glory" was less shock-provoking than her previous releases. Saad also felt that the track was slower and less electro in its composition than "Judas", her then current single.32 Priya Elan of NME wrote that the song felt like a "pop moment" without Gaga trying too hard to address social issues or religious conflicts; Elan also complimented Clemons' saxophone addition.33 Similar sentiments were expressed by fellow NME writer Dan Martin, who found the track to be gleaming, calling it the "most ecstatic pop serenade" Gaga has ever come up with.34 Robert Copsey from Digital Spy commented that the song is a "straight-up fists-in-the-air feel-good anthem that is less cheesy than 'Born This Way' but equally (if not more) euphoric." However, he found similarity in the opening bar of the song with that of Cher's 2002 single "Song for the Lonely".21 Megan Gibson from Time was disappointed with the single, feeling that it was not "particularly good", and called the music as trite, uninspiring and bland.35 Matthew Cole from Slant Magazine was polarized with the song, stating that while it lowered his expectations for the album, he expressed that the saxophone solo was "admittedly a high point, and one of the more original ideas that Gaga has had of late."36 Sal Cinquemani, from the same publication, felt that the song "isn't retro so much as retrograde, starting off with some crafty Art of Noise synth tones before morphing into what sounds like the theme song to an early-'90s sitcom, or an inspirational sports flick, as sung by Bonnie Tyler."37 Greg Kot of Chicago Tribune also gave a mixed review about the song, calling it a "Springsteen-on-steroids bombast" and adding that it features "Clarence Clemons doing almost a parody of a Clarence Clemons sax solo."38 Accolades "The Edge of Glory" was nominated in the category for Song of the Year at the 38th People's Choice Awards.39 At the end of 2011, Slant Magazine listed "The Edge of Glory" as the eighth best song of the year, with Ed Gonzalez from the website commenting that the song is "a study in radical contrast that, once you sift aside its deliberately dated effects and the legacy of the late Clarence Clemons, is deep down an incredibly delicate ballad. Yes, everyone expects Gaga to make her confessions on the dance floor, but who knew she could make her shouts whisper?"40 It was placed at the same rank by Billboard, and at position seven by Rolling Stone.4142 In September 2013, the saxophone solo ranked number two on VH1's list of the 15 Greatest Guest Solos in Rock History.43 Chart performance Gaga performing an acoustic version of "The Edge of Glory" on Europride 2011 In the United States, "The Edge of Glory" debuted at number 31 on the Billboard Pop Songs chart, for the issue dated May 28, 2011.44 It also debuted at number two on the Hot Digital Songs chart, with sales of 266,000 copies, according to Nielsen SoundScan.45 The song entered the Billboard Hot 100 at number three, and the Radio Songs chart at number 54, with 20 million audience impressions. Gaga became the first artist since Mariah Carey to have her first ten singles enter the top ten of the Hot 100.46 The next week, "The Edge of Glory" moved up to number 18 on Pop Songs, becoming the greatest gainer of the week.47 However, digital sales dropped by 64% to 98,000 copies, hence the song fell to number 19 on the Hot 100. The song rose to number 37 on the Radio Songs chart, with airplay increasing to 30 million audience impressions.48 In its third week on the chart, "The Edge of Glory" was again the greatest gaining song on the Pop Songs chart and reached number 14, while debuting at number 33 on the Adult Pop Songs chart.49 It was also the greatest gaining digital song, selling 165,000 copies, with overall airplay increasing to 39 million audience impressions, subsequently resulting in the song re-entering the top-ten of the Hot 100 at number eight.50 In the end, the song reached a peak of number four on Radio Songs, number three on Pop Songs, number one on Hot Dance Club Songs, number seven on Adult Contemporary and number two on Adult Pop Songs. "The Edge of Glory" sold 2.325 million digital copies in 2011 and became the 29th best-selling song of the year in the United States.51 As of April 2015, it has sold 2,920,000 digital downloads in the US according to Nielsen SoundScan.52 "The Edge of Glory" debuted at number three on the Canadian Hot 100 and entered on the Canadian Hot Digital Songs chart at number two, selling 26,000 digital downloads. It was the top debuting song on the contemporary hit radio chart of Canada, at number 42.53 After four weeks, the song re-entered the top ten of the Canadian Hot 100, and reached the top ten of the Contemporary hit radio chart.54 In the United Kingdom, "The Edge of Glory" debuted at number six on the UK Singles Chart.55 After fluctuating down the charts for few weeks, the song rebounded in the top ten on June 26, 2011. Its digital sales increased by 89.1%, helped by the performance of the song on Paul O'Grady Live, which was telecast on three occasions, and helped in the radio airplay of the song, where it moved up the chart to reach a peak of eleven.56 As of February 2014, the song has sold 580,000 copies in the UK, and is certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI).5758 In Australia, it debuted at number 11 on the ARIA Singles Chart and in New Zealand it debuted at number three on the RIANZ Singles Chart.5960 After eleven weeks, the song was certified double platinum and gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA) and the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ), for shipment of 140,000 and 7,500 copies of the single, respectively.6162 In Ireland, "The Edge of Glory" debuted at number 10 on the Irish Singles Chart, on May 13, 2011, and reached a peak of four.6364 In France, the song debuted at number seven on the French Singles Chart.65 In Germany, the song debuted on the Media Control Charts at number 28, and reached a peak of three.66 "The Edge of Glory" sold 44,176 digital downloads in South Korea, to debut at number two on the Gaon International Online Chart on May 22, 2011, and moved to the top of the chart the next week, with further sales of 48,937 copies.67 Music video Background The video featured Gaga dancing outside a fire escape like her early days in New York City At the BMI Pop Music Awards, Gaga's choreographer Laurieann Gibson said that they would be filming the music video for "The Edge of Glory" soon. While she did not reveal much about the music video concept, she added: "I just know that we'll be feeling very fishy."68 Gaga told MTV UK that she had already written the treatment for the video, adding that it's her favorite.8 E! Online reported that a casting call for the video was made, where the agents looked for a Puerto Rican or Dominican origin male. Other roles included a male or female on-air reporter, a doctor role reminiscent to the one in the American show Dr. 90210, and a group of military men for scenes involving rifles.69 The music video director was confirmed as Joseph Kahn, but Interscope Records later confirmed that Kahn and Gaga parted ways due to collaborative misunderstandings. Gibson confirmed that there was "some issues on the set", which resulted in Kahn being replaced as the director.70 Gaga's creative team Haus of Gaga were later chosen to direct the video instead. Chancler Haynes, Kahn's on-set editor revealed that the mermaid-themed performance of the song, on Le Grand Journal was the actual theme of the video, and included sets built for a hospital scene, Brooklyn Bridge, and a big underwater mermaid scene.71 However, at the last minute before shooting, Gaga changed her mind regarding the whole concept, leading to a disagreement with Kahn, and hence it was cancelled. She then shot the scenes with Clarence Clemons in a New York City set.71 She later explained that her idea was to create a "sweater set of a video". She wanted to acknowledge herself and the success she had experienced in her music career, with a simplified video showing her dancing outside her New York apartment from her early days.72 The music video premiered on June 16, 2011, on the eighth season of US reality television show, So You Think You Can Dance.73 Synopsis Gaga's wardrobe throughout the entire video primarily consists of only one outfit which was designed by Gianni Versace. The dress consists of a S&M inspired outfit, with heavy gold jewelry, studs on the leather, and vibrant nail polish and lipstick. Notable in the video is the absence of back-up dancers, elaborate choreography, or a symbolic plot: components that have all been predominant in Gaga's other music videos. Aside from Gaga herself, Clemons is the only other person to appear in the video.74 The video begins with Gaga slowly appearing from behind a building on a deserted street corner. The whole scenario is bathed in red and violet lights, coming from the windows of the buildings and alleyways as steam billows out from the drains. When the first verse of the song begins, Gaga emerges from the window of an apartment onto the fire escape. A long take follows, of Gaga strutting through the red-lit district singing the line "I got a reason that you should take me home tonight", and a shock of black hair falls in her eyes. Gaga does not remove it and the shot spans to her walking backside, gesturing the viewer to follow.74 The video consists mostly of interchanging shots of Gaga dancing and singing on the street, on the fire escape, and on the steps in front of the apartment building with Clemons. Near the end of the video, after Clemons' saxophone solo, Gaga crouches in front of the building's steps and kisses the sidewalk. The video concludes with a close-up of Gaga's face, before she re-enters through the window into her smokey apartment. Reception Several critics opined that some scenes in the music video were reminiscent to Madonna's music video for "Papa Don't Preach", and Michael Jackson's music video for "Billie Jean". Both Jocelyn Vena from MTV and Christian Blauvelt from Entertainment Weekly commented on the similarity of the music video with the Broadway musical, Rent.75 Vena also compared the visuals with those for Madonna's 1986 single "Papa Don't Preach" and Michael Jackson's 1984 single, "Billie Jean". She concluded by saying that the music video "still manages to shine, mostly because of its simplicity".75 In another review, James Montgomery from MTV, also found similarities between the video and the musicals Rent and West Side Story.76 Blauvelt was initially surprised to see the simplistic approach of the video, since her previous releases had provocative visuals. He added that the video seemed a "clear homage" to Gaga's inspirations like Madonna, concluding that "all the references in 'The Edge of Glory' are so overt, there's no way it could be shameless cribbing."77 Sal Cinquemani of Slant Magazine gave the video a positive review, calling it a "visual triumph", with "breathtaking" art direction, and a "gray-blue-black color palette carefully calibrated by Gaga's vibrant lipstick and nail polish, a red painted stripe on the curb, and the gold of her jewelry and the studs on her leather, not to mention Clarence Clemons's brass." The video was compared to Michael Jackson's "The Way You Make Me Feel," Janet Jackson's "When I Think of You" and "The Pleasure Principle", and the film, Crimes of Passion, all of them being 1980s videos and films. He did, however, criticize Gaga's "half-convincing" lip-synching.74 Writing for The Washington Post, Sarah Anne Hughes called the video "shockingly simple".78 Amos Barshad from New York liked the straight approach Gaga took with the video, and although he called it boring compared to Gaga's previous efforts, he felt the video worked well because of the simplicity.79 Jarett Wieselman from New York Post tried to understand what actually went wrong with the production, and came to the conclusion that the mutual disagreements between Gaga and Kahn led to the video being a "piece of rubbish". He deemed the whole issue surrounding the production as "foolish", in the end agreeing that "it was foolish of us to expect that GaGa would never stumble because, despite the preternatural image constantly presented, she is only human after all."71 Rolling Stone's Daniel Kreps gave a mixed review of the video, calling the song "over-the-top" with a "lackluster" and "understated" video.80 Dose's Leah Collins was more neutral in her review, questioning if Gaga was simply "swooning with nostalgia for other pop culture nuggets that have featured the same NYC backdrop of fire escapes and brown-stone steps" or just attempting to "be saving a metric buttload on the budget".81 While reviewing the video for The Vancouver Sun, Collins compared Gaga's look in the video to a "hooker" from the 1982 American science fiction film, Blade Runner.82 Live performances Gaga performing "The Edge of Glory" on Good Morning America as a part of their "Summer Concert Series" Gaga first performed an acoustic-jazz version of the song at Radio 1's Big Weekend in Carlisle, Cumbria on May 15, 2011. During the song, she revealed that her record company had told her to keep new material to a minimum, but she said she wanted to air the track in full.83 Another piano version of the song was performed on May 21, 2011, on the season finale of Saturday Night Live, where Gaga wore a metallic black dress, knee-high boots and a semi-circular metallic headdress.84 The full version was first performed at the final show of American Idol season 10 on May 25, 2011, where she was joined by Clemons in person. Gaga appeared perched atop a mountain top on the "Idol" stage, dressed in a long cape and a bedazzled headpiece. A trio of dancers were at the base of the set performing choreographed dance steps while Gaga sang from the top. At the end of the performance, Gaga and a dancer embraced each other, took a breath and then jumped off the edge of the stage, landing out of sight on a bed of fake rocks, as steam shot up high in the air.85 Len Melisurgo from The Star-Ledger felt that the performance was too "sexually suggestive" for the audience of American Idol and wondered whether Gaga "went just a little too far for a family-oriented show that's geared toward a younger audience?"86 Conversely, Adam Graham from MTV News listed it as one of Gaga's most memorable television performances.85 Monica Herrera from Billboard listed it as the fourth best performance of the night, and felt that Gaga "channeled Bruce Springsteen" in her personality.87 On May 27, 2011, Gaga performed "The Edge of Glory" on Good Morning America as a part of their "Summer Concert Series", wearing a full black dress.88 At the sixth cycle of Germany's Next Topmodel, Gaga performed the song on the final show. The performance included a segment where Gaga was portrayed as getting beheaded in a guillotine. Gaga then jumped up with a prosthetic head held aloft, before snarling towards the judges "I would kill for fashion". The whole show was broadcast worldwide on the internet.89 An acoustic version was later performed at the Europride 2011 in Rome, along with "Born This Way".90 At the X Factor show in Paris, Gaga performed it along with "Judas". She wore a fringed dress with long hair extensions and a long blue wig, while playing a keytar.91 At the French television show, Le Grand Journal, a mermaid themed performance of "The Edge of Glory" was televised.71 Gaga re-created the New York City fire escape sets for the performance of the song on the Paul O'Grady Live show. Ryan Love of Digital Spy had an advance preview of the recording of the show, and complimented the choreography by Gaga and her dancer, during the saxophone interlude.92 Gaga opened the 2011 MuchMusic Video Awards with a performance of the song, sporting a bejeweled catsuit and a bob teal colored wig.93 While on tour in Japan, Gaga performed "The Edge of Glory" and "Born This Way" at the 2011 MTV Video Music Aid Japan. She started the performance while hanging from a giant spider web, with her aquamarine hair extensions stuck in it. Beginning to sing, Gaga pulled and tugged at the web, and ultimately broke free to join her dancers as she finished the performance.94 On October 16, 2011 she performed the song during a concert at the Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles for the Clinton Foundation.95 She performed the song as the encore to her 2012 Born This Way Ball tour in which she plays the beginning of the song on piano atop a watch tower.96 Cover versions American pop singer Nick Jonas sang an acoustic version of the song in July during his concert at the Westfield Century City in Los Angeles.97 Before the performance Jonas announced: "Do you guys mind if I play a couple of songs I like from pop radio right now? Would that be OK? The only problem is, I don't know all the words. So if you know them, sing along."97 After watching the performance online, Gaga posted his cover on her Twitter account along with the words "Swoon! Nick Jonas singing The Edge of Glory. On my way to press conference in Taichung, listening to it. So dreamy! X."97 British band Friendly Fires covered the song during BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge.98 Kevin O'Donnell of Spin praised their cover writing: "Gaga's original showcases the pop star's gale force pipes, and Friendly Fires frontman Ed Macfarlane doesn't try to match that energy. Instead, they offer a lovely, cinematic take on the song: Macfarlane croons with the heart-on-sleeve sensitivity of an emo-boy over cascading synth melodies and a breezy funk pulse. Nice!"99 Track listing Digital download100 1."The Edge of Glory" – 5:20 German CD single101 1."The Edge of Glory" (Radio edit) – 4:20 2."The Edge of Glory" (Cahill Club mix) – 7:26 The Edge of Glory – The Remixes102 1."The Edge of Glory" (Sultan & Ned Shepard remix) – 6:34 2."The Edge of Glory" (Funkagenda remix) – 7:53 3."The Edge of Glory" (Bare Noize remix) – 3:48 4."The Edge of Glory" (Porter Robinson remix) – 6:40 5."The Edge of Glory" (Cahill Club remix) – 7:27 6."The Edge of Glory" (Foster the People remix) – 6:10 Credits and personnel Lady Gaga – vocals, songwriter, producer, keyboards, background vocals Fernando Garibay – songwriter, producer, programming, keyboards DJ White Shadow – songwriter and drum programming Clarence Clemons – saxophone Kareem "Jesus" Devlin – guitars Dave Russell – recording at The Living Room Studios, Oslo, Norway; audio mixing at Germano Studios, New York, New York Gene Grimaldi – audio mastering at Oasis Mastering, Burbank, California George Tanderø – assistant Ken Knapstad – assistant Kenta Yonesaka – assistant Kevin Porter – assistant Al Carlson – assistant Credits adapted from Born This Way album liner notes.103 Charts Weekly charts Chart (2011) Peak position Australia (ARIA)59 2 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)104 3 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)105 6 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)106 2 Brasil Hot 100 Airplay (Billboard)107 24 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)108 3 Croatia (Airplay Radio Chart)109 6 Czech Republic (Rádio Top 100)110 7 Denmark (Tracklisten)111 8 Europe (Euro Digital Songs)112 2 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)113 14 France (SNEP)65 7 Germany (Official German Charts)66 3 Greece Digital Songs (Billboard)114 6 Hungary (Single Top 40)115 6 Ireland (IRMA)64 4 Israel (Media Forest)116 3 Italy (FIMI)117 2 Japan (Japan Hot 100)118 8 Luxembourg Digital Songs (Billboard)119 6 Lebanon (The Official Lebanese Top 20)120 8 Netherlands (Single Top 100)121 9 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)60 3 Norway (VG-lista)122 2 Portugal Digital Songs (Billboard)123 9 Scotland (Official Charts Company)124 2 Slovakia (Rádio Top 100)125 1 South Korea (Gaon Digital Chart)67 1 Spain (PROMUSICAE)126 5 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)127 19 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)128 10 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)55 6 US Billboard Hot 100129 3 US Adult Contemporary (Billboard)130 7 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)131 2 US Dance Club Songs (Billboard)132 1 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)133 3 Year-end charts Chart (2011) Position Australia (ARIA)134 39 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)135 38 Belgium Dance (Ultratop 50 Wallonia)136 83 Canada (Canadian Hot 100)137 14 Croatia (Airplay Radio Chart)138 11 France (SNEP)139 87 Germany (Official German Charts)140 27 Hungary (Single Top 10)141 24 Japan (Japan Hot 100)142 36 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)143 54 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)144 27 US Billboard Hot 100145 29 US Adult Contemporary (Billboard)146 17 US Adult Top 40 (Billboard)147 15 US Hot Dance Club Songs (Billboard)148 37 US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard)149 21 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments Australia (ARIA)61 2× Platinum 140,000^ Denmark (IFPI Denmark)150 Gold 15,000^ Italy (FIMI)151 Platinum 30,000* Japan (RIAJ)152 PC download Gold 100,000^ Japan (RIAJ)152 Ringtone Gold 100,000^ New Zealand (RMNZ)62 Gold 7,500* Sweden (GLF)153 Platinum 40,000x Switzerland (IFPI Switzerland)154 Gold 15,000x United Kingdom (BPI)57 Platinum 600,000double-dagger United States (RIAA)155 3× Platinum 2,920,00052 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone double-daggersales/streaming figures based on certification alone Release history Country Date Format United States9 May 9, 2011 Digital download United Kingdom9 South Korea156 May 10, 2011 Italy157 May 13, 2011 Airplay Brazil158 May 16, 2011 Digital download United States159 May 17, 2011 Mainstream radio Germany101 July 8, 2011 CD single Italy160 July 12, 2011 United States102 Digital download – The Remixes United Kingdom161 July 19, 2011 CD single Poland162 July 22, 2011 Taiwan163 See also List of number-one dance singles of 2011 (U.S.) List of number-one international songs of 2011 (South Korea) References 1.Jump up ^ "Edge of Glory (Legal Title) – BMI Work #12871270". Broadcast Music Incorporated. Haus of Gaga Publishing. Sony/ATV Songs LLC. Retrieved May 21, 2011. 2.Jump up ^ Blauvelt, Christian (May 9, 2011). "Lady Gaga releases new single 'The Edge of Glory': Listen here". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c Vena, Jocelyn (May 5, 2011). "Lady Gaga Teases 'The Edge Of Glory' Release On Monday". MTV. MTV Networks. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Vena, Jocelyn (May 13, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge Of Glory' Inspired By Late Grandfather". MTV News. Retrieved May 13, 2011. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Pareles, Jon (May 23, 2011). "Freedom Ride". The Kolkata Telegraph (Bennett and Coleman Ltd). Archived from the original on May 25, 2011. Retrieved May 25, 2011. 6.Jump up ^ Lady Gaga (March 13, 2011). Google Goes Gaga (Transcription). New York: Google. Event occurs at 25:36. ""One of the songs, 'Edge of Glory' was inspired by my grandfather..." 7.^ Jump up to: a b Perpetua, Matthew (February 18, 2011). "Preview Six Songs From Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved February 20, 2011. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Roberts, Nicola (May 20, 2011). "Lady GaGa: "Rocky Balboa Is My Ideal Man"". MTV. MTV Networks. Retrieved May 20, 2011. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c "Lady Gaga – Edge Of Glory Premiere". WKST-FM. May 5, 2011. Retrieved May 5, 2011. 10.Jump up ^ Corner, Nick (May 11, 2011). "Lady Gaga Makes Edge Of Glory Official Single?". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Lipshultz, Jason (May 9, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge of Glory' Single Premieres, 'Hair' Coming Next Week". Billboard. Retrieved May 9, 2011. 12.Jump up ^ Martin, Dan (May 8, 2011). "Lady Gaga to debut new song on iTunes Monday". The Guardian (London). Retrieved May 9, 2011. 13.Jump up ^ Herrera, Monica (May 8, 2011). "Lady Gaga Reveals 'Edge of Glory' Single Art, Song to Debut Monday". Billboard. New York. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 14.^ Jump up to: a b O'Donnell, Kevin (May 9, 2011). "Gaga Goes Back to the '80s on 'Edge of Glory'". Spin (Spin Media LLC). Retrieved November 22, 2011. 15.Jump up ^ Zakarin, Jordan (May 5, 2011). "Lady Gaga 'Edge Of Glory' Debuts (LISTEN)". The Huffington Post (Arianna Huffington). Retrieved May 9, 2011. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Vena, Jocelyn (May 10, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge Of Glory' Premieres". MTV. MTV Networks. Retrieved May 10, 2011. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Vena, Jocelyn (May 13, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge Of Glory' Is A 'Bold Move,' Co-Producer Says". MTV. MTV Networks. Retrieved May 14, 2011. 18.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga - Born This Way (Review)". Glamour. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Lipshutz, Jason (May 9, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge of Glory' Single Premieres, 'Hair' Coming Next Week". Billboard (New York). Retrieved November 22, 2011. 20.Jump up ^ Sawdey, Evan (May 27, 2011). "Lady Gaga: Born This Way". PopMatters. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Copsey, Robert (May 9, 2011). "First Listen: Lady GaGa's 'The Edge of Glory'". Digital Spy. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 22.Jump up ^ Robinson, Peter (April 23, 2011). "Freak Or Fraud? Lady Gaga: "I'm Not Full Of S**t. Are You?". NME (London) 43: 21–24. ISSN 0028-6362. Retrieved February 19, 2012. 23.Jump up ^ Germanotta, Stefani; Garibay, Fernando; Blair, Paul (2011). "Digital Sheet Music – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Musicnotes.com Sony/ATV Music Publishing. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Greene, Andy (February 18, 2011). "Exclusive: How E Street Band Saxophonist Clarence Clemons Ended Up on Lady Gaga's New Album". Rolling Stone. Retrieved May 13, 2011. 25.Jump up ^ Ganz, Caryn. "Lady Gaga, 'Born This Way' (Streamline/KonLive/Interscope)". Spin. Spin Media LLC. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 26.Jump up ^ Perpetua, Matthew (May 10, 2011). "Lady Gaga Releases Massive Pop Anthem". Rolling Stone. Retrieved May 10, 2011. 27.Jump up ^ Rosen, Jody (May 18, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way': A Track-by-Track Breakdown". Rolling Stone. Retrieved May 19, 2011. 28.Jump up ^ Paskin, Willa (May 10, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge of Glory' Inaugurates the Summer of Sax". New York (New York Media LLC). Retrieved May 10, 2011. 29.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (June 29, 2011). "Lady GaGa: 'The Edge Of Glory'". Digital Spy. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 30.Jump up ^ Andy Gill (May 20, 2011). "Album: Lady Gaga, Born This Way (Polydor) – Reviews, Music". The Independent (London). Retrieved November 24, 2011. 31.Jump up ^ Reed, James (May 23, 2011). "Gaga's 'Born This Way' is a long-awaited letdown". Boston Globe. Retrieved November 24, 2011. 32.Jump up ^ Saad, Nardine (May 10, 2011). "Lady Gaga debuts 'Edge of Glory,' partners to bring tunes to FarmVille". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 33.Jump up ^ Elan, Priya (May 10, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge Of Glory' Is A Great Pop Moment – Track Review". NME. Archived from the original on May 18, 2011. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 34.Jump up ^ Martin, Dan (May 17, 2011). "Album Review: Lady Gaga, 'Born This Way'". NME. Archived from the original on May 18, 2011. Retrieved May 17, 2011. 35.Jump up ^ Gibson, Megan (May 12, 2011). "Hey Lady Gaga, Can You Please Go Back to Being Awesome?". Time. Retrieved May 12, 2011. 36.Jump up ^ Cole, Matthew (May 10, 2011). "Edge of Corny: 10 Awesomely Unironic Sax Solos". Slant Magazine. Retrieved May 12, 2011. 37.Jump up ^ Cinquemani, Sal (May 18, 2011). "Album Review: Lady Gaga Born This Way". Slant Magazine. p. 2. Retrieved May 19, 2011. 38.Jump up ^ Kot, Greg (May 20, 2011). "Review – Born This Way". Chicago Tribune. Retrieved November 24, 2011. 39.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Gil (November 9, 2011). "Katy Perry, 'Harry Potter' Top People's Choice Awards Noms". MTV News. MTV Networks. Retrieved November 12, 2011. 40.Jump up ^ Gonzalez, Ed (December 13, 2011). "The 25 Best Singles of 2011". Slant Magazine. Retrieved December 16, 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "Critics Picks: 20 Best Singles of 2011". Billboard. p. 2. Retrieved December 16, 2011. 42.Jump up ^ "50 Best Singles of 2011". Rolling Stone. Retrieved December 16, 2011. 43.Jump up ^ "A Little Help From My Friends: The 15 Greatest Guest Solos In Rock History". VH1 Tuner. Jordan Runtagh. Retrieved September 17, 2013. 44.Jump up ^ "Chart Highlights: Pop, Dance/Club Play Songs & More". Billboard. May 16, 2011. Retrieved May 18, 2011. 45.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (May 16, 2011). "Lonely Island Sets Sail at No. 3 on Billboard 200, Adele Still No. 1". Billboard. Retrieved May 18, 2011. 46.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (May 18, 2011). "Adele Stays Atop Hot 100, Lady Gaga Makes 'Glory'-ous Start". Billboard. Retrieved May 19, 2011. 47.Jump up ^ "Chart Highlights: Adult Contemporary, Country Songs & More". Billboard. May 24, 2011. Retrieved May 24, 2011. 48.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (May 25, 2011). "Adele Remains Atop Hot 100, Lady Gaga Makes 'Hair'-Raising Bow". Billboard. Retrieved May 25, 2011. 49.Jump up ^ "Chart Highlights: Pop Songs, Adult Contemporary & More". Billboard. May 30, 2011. Retrieved May 31, 2011. 50.Jump up ^ Trust, Gary (June 2, 2011). "'Idols' Scotty McCreery & Lauren Alaina Top Hot 100 Debuts, Adele Still No. 1'". Billboard. Retrieved June 3, 2011. 51.Jump up ^ Grien, Paul (December 14, 2011). "Chart Watch Extra: The Year's Top 25 Hits". Yahoo! Music. Retrieved January 4, 2012. 52.^ Jump up to: a b Trust, Gary (April 5, 2015). "Ask Billboard: Lady Gaga's Top-Selling Songs & Albums". Billboard. Retrieved April 5, 2015. 53.Jump up ^ Tuch, Paul (May 19, 2011). "Adele's Monster 2011 Reaches New Heights". Nielsen SoundScan. Archived from the original (PDF) on May 19, 2011. Retrieved May 19, 2011. 54.Jump up ^ Tuch, Paul (June 9, 2011). ""Everything" Tops Canadian Hot 100, Digital Sales". Nielsen SoundScan. Archived from the original (PDF) on June 9, 2011. Retrieved June 9, 2011. 55.^ Jump up to: a b "Lady Gaga: Artist Chart History" Official Charts Company. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 56.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (June 26, 2011). "Lady Gaga Tops UK Albums Chart For The Third Time". Music Week. Archived from the original on September 19, 2011. 57.^ Jump up to: a b "British single certifications – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved September 28, 2011. Enter The Edge of Glory in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Platinum in the field By Award. Click Search 58.Jump up ^ Justin, Myers (February 28, 2014). "Lady Gaga's Official Top 10 Biggest Selling UK Singles Revealed!". Official Charts Company. Retrieved November 12, 2013. 59.^ Jump up to: a b "Australian-charts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". ARIA Top 50 Singles. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 60.^ Jump up to: a b "Charts.org.nz – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Top 40 Singles. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 61.^ Jump up to: a b "ARIA Charts – Accreditations – 2011 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved September 28, 2011. 62.^ Jump up to: a b "New Zealand single certifications – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved September 28, 2011. 63.Jump up ^ "Chart Track: Week 24, 2011". Irish Singles Chart. May 12, 2011. Retrieved May 13, 2011. 64.^ Jump up to: a b "Chart Track: Week 26, 2011". Irish Singles Chart. Retrieved December 17, 2011. 65.^ Jump up to: a b "Lescharts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in French). Les classement single. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 66.^ Jump up to: a b "Offiziellecharts.de – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". GfK Entertainment. Retrieved July 6, 2011. 67.^ Jump up to: a b "Gaon Chart Download list: Week May 22, 2011 to May 29, 2011" (in Korean). Gaon Chart. May 29, 2011. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 68.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga Preps 'Edge Of Glory' Video, Shoots Google Commercial". Rap-Up. May 18, 2011. Retrieved May 18, 2011. 69.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (May 26, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge Of Glory' Video Details Possibly Revealed". MTV News. Retrieved May 29, 2011. 70.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (June 17, 2011). "Lady GaGa 'Had Issues' With New Video Director". MTV News. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 71.^ Jump up to: a b c d Wieselman, Jarett (June 17, 2011). "What went wrong with GaGa's 'Edge of Glory' video?". New York Post. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 72.Jump up ^ Lady Gaga (July 9, 2011). Lady Gaga – Press conference – Born This Way (Digital download) (Transcoding). Singapore. Event occurs at 4:22. 73.Jump up ^ Vena, Jocelyn (June 15, 2011). "Lady Gaga To Premiere 'Edge Of Glory' Video On 'So You Think You Can Dance'". MTV News. Retrieved June 15, 2011. 74.^ Jump up to: a b c Cinquemani, Sal (June 17, 2011). "Video Review: Lady Gaga, "The Edge of Glory"". Slant Magazine. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 75.^ Jump up to: a b Vena, Jocelyn (June 17, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge Of Glory' Video: Glory Days". MTV News. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 76.Jump up ^ Montgomery, James (June 17, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'Edge Of Glory': A Pop-Culture Cheat Sheet". MTV News. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 77.Jump up ^ Blauvelt, Christian (June 16, 2011). "Lady Gaga debuts 'Edge of Glory' video: Watch her one-woman '80s time-warp fantasia here". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 78.Jump up ^ Hughes, Sarah Anne (June 17, 2011). "Lady Gaga's 'The Edge of Glory' video is shockingly simple". The Washington Post. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 79.Jump up ^ Barshad, Amos (June 18, 2011). "Lady Gaga's Bizarrely Straightforward 'Edge of Glory' Video Is Here". New York (New York Media LLC). Retrieved June 18, 2011. 80.Jump up ^ Kreps, Daniel (June 17, 2011). "Lady Gaga and Clarence Clemons: Lackluster video for 'Edge of Glory'". Rolling Stone. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 81.Jump up ^ Collins, Leah (June 17, 2011). "Watch Lady Gaga's 'Edge of Glory' Video". Dose (Postmedia Network). Archived from the original on June 18, 2011. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 82.Jump up ^ Collins, Leah (June 17, 2011). "Gaga pushes retro style to The Edge". The Vancouver Sun (Postmedia Network). Archived from the original on June 18, 2011. Retrieved June 17, 2011. 83.Jump up ^ Canton, Joseph (May 16, 2011). "Lady Gaga emerges from a coffin to headline BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend". NME. Retrieved May 16, 2011. 84.Jump up ^ Chiu, David (May 22, 2011). "Lady Gaga rocked SNL". NBC News. Retrieved May 22, 2011. 85.^ Jump up to: a b Graham, Adam (May 26, 2011). "Lady Gaga Dives And Dazzles On 'American Idol Finale'". MTV News. Retrieved May 26, 2011. 86.Jump up ^ Melisurgo, Len (May 26, 2011). "Lady Gaga pushes to the edge on 'American Idol' finale and jumps". The Star-Ledger. Retrieved May 26, 2011. 87.Jump up ^ Herrera, Monica (May 25, 2011). "'American Idol' Finale: The 10 Best Performances". Billboard. Retrieved May 26, 2011. 88.Jump up ^ Marikar, Sheila (May 27, 2011). "Lady Gaga Wows Crowd, Ziplines Onto 'Good Morning America' Concert Stage". ABC News. p. 2. Retrieved May 27, 2011. 89.Jump up ^ Amter, Charlie (June 10, 2011). "Lady Gaga Going Global, Performs on German 'Top Model' Finale". Billboard. Retrieved June 11, 2011. 90.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga speaks out at massive Europride event in Rome: Can she meaningfully affect gay rights?". Entertainment Weekly. June 12, 2011. Retrieved June 15, 2011. 91.Jump up ^ Marcic, Mike (June 15, 2011). "Gaga Has The X Factor". Sydney Star Observer. Archived from the original on June 15, 2011. Retrieved June 15, 2011. 92.Jump up ^ Love, Ryan (June 13, 2011). "Lady GaGa 'Paul O'Grady' interview: Behind the scenes". Digital Spy. Retrieved June 16, 2011. 93.Jump up ^ Cassesse, Mike (June 20, 2011). "Lady Gaga performs 'The Edge of Glory' during the MuchMusic Video Awards in Toronto, June 19, 2011". Ottawa Citizen. Retrieved June 20, 2011. 94.Jump up ^ Little John, Georgina (June 25, 2011). "Back to blonde for Lady Gaga as she ditches the green wig at charity concert in Japan". Daily Mail (London). Retrieved June 26, 2011. 95.Jump up ^ Hogan, Marc (October 17, 2011). "5 Must-See Moments From Bill Clinton's All-Star Benefit Concert". Spin. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 96.Jump up ^ Pajer, Nicole (January 21, 2013). "Lady Gaga Brings 'Born This Way Ball' to Los Angeles: Live Review". Billboard. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 97.^ Jump up to: a b c Maloy, Sarah (July 5, 2011). "Lady Gaga Swoons Over Nick Jonas' 'Edge of Glory' Cover". Billboard. New York. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 98.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (July 22, 2011). "Friendly Fires cover Lady GaGa's 'The Edge Of Glory': Listen". Digital Spy. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 99.Jump up ^ O'Donnell, Kevin (July 22, 2011). "Friendly Fires Drop Hot Lady Gaga Cover". Spin. Spin Media LLC. Retrieved November 22, 2011. 100.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – The Edge Of Glory – Single". iTunes Store. Retrieved May 12, 2011. 101.^ Jump up to: a b "The Edge of Glory (2-Track): Lady Gaga: Amazon.de: Musik". Amazon.com. July 8, 2011. Retrieved July 5, 2011. 102.^ Jump up to: a b "Amazon.com: The Edge Of Glory: Lady Gaga: MP3 Downloads". Amazon.com. Retrieved July 9, 2011. 103.Jump up ^ Germanotta, Stefani (2011). Born This Way (CD liner notes). Lady Gaga. Manhattan, Newyork: Interscope Records. p. 4. 2771838. 104.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 105.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 106.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in French). Ultratop 50. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 107.Jump up ^ "Brazil Hot 100 Airplay". Billboard Brasil (in Portuguese) (Brazil) 18: 81. July 2011. 108.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Canadian Hot 100 for Lady Gaga. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 109.Jump up ^ "ARC, Issue Date: August 1, 2011" (in Croatian). HRT. August 3, 2011. Retrieved February 2, 2012. 110.Jump up ^ "ČNS IFPI" (in Czech). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiální. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201130 into search. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 111.Jump up ^ "Danishcharts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Tracklisten. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 112.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Euro Digital Songs for Lady Gaga. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 113.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga: The Edge of Glory" (in Finnish). Musiikkituottajat – IFPI Finland. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 114.Jump up ^ "Greece Digital Songs - May 28, 2011". Billboard. Retrieved May 18, 2015. (subscription required) 115.Jump up ^ "Archívum – Slágerlisták – MAHASZ" (in Hungarian). Single (track) Top 40 lista. Magyar Hanglemezkiadók Szövetsége. Retrieved December 17, 2011. 116.Jump up ^ "Media Forest: Airplay chart". mediaforest.biz. 117.Jump up ^ "Italiancharts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Top Digital Download. Retrieved May 20, 2011. 118.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Japan Hot 100 for Lady Gaga. Retrieved July 30, 2011. 119.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Luxembourg Digital Songs for Lady Gaga. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 120.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga chart history". The Official Lebanese Top 20. Retrieved July 8, 2014. 121.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 122.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". VG-lista. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 123.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Portugal Digital Songs for Lady Gaga. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 124.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 2011-05-28". Scottish Singles Top 40. Retrieved May 30, 2011. 125.Jump up ^ "SNS IFPI" (in Slovak). Hitparáda – Radio Top 100 Oficiálna. IFPI Czech Republic. Note: insert 201130 into search. Retrieved May 27, 2015. 126.Jump up ^ "Spanishcharts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" Canciones Top 50. Retrieved May 30, 2011. 127.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Singles Top 100. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 128.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Swiss Singles Chart. Retrieved June 30, 2011. 129.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Hot 100 for Lady Gaga. 130.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Adult Contemporary for Lady Gaga. Retrieved July 10, 2011. 131.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Adult Pop Songs for Lady Gaga. Retrieved July 10, 2011. 132.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs for Lady Gaga. Retrieved July 10, 2011. 133.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – Chart history" Billboard Pop Songs for Lady Gaga. Retrieved July 10, 2011. 134.Jump up ^ "Adele's "21" crowned ARIA's highest selling album of 2011, LMFAO takes single honours with "Party Rock Anthem"" (PDF). Australian Recording Industry Association. January 1, 2012. Retrieved January 1, 2012. 135.Jump up ^ "Jahreshitparade 2011". Hitradio Ö3 (in German). Hung Medien. Retrieved January 3, 2012. 136.Jump up ^ "RAPPORTS ANNUELS 2011: Dance" (in Dutch). Ultraop (NL). Retrieved June 25, 2014. 137.Jump up ^ "Billboard Year-end 2011: Canadian Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 138.Jump up ^ "ARC 2011 Edition" (in Croatian). HRT. January 10, 2012. Retrieved February 2, 2012. 139.Jump up ^ "Classement des 100 premiers Singles Fusionnés par GfK Music 2011" (PDF) (in French). Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique. Retrieved January 30, 2012. 140.Jump up ^ "Single Jahrescharts 2011" (in German). Media Control Charts. MTV. Retrieved January 10, 2012. 141.Jump up ^ "MAHASZ Rádiós TOP 100 2011" (in Hungarian). Mahasz. Retrieved February 22, 2012. 142.Jump up ^ "Billboard Year-end 2011: Japan Hot 100". Billboard—Japan. Retrieved November 24, 2013. 143.Jump up ^ "Swiss Year-end Charts 2011". Hung Medien. Retrieved January 2, 2012. 144.Jump up ^ "End of Year Charts: 2011". The Official Charts Company. Retrieved April 30, 2012. 145.Jump up ^ "Billboard Year-end 2011: Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 146.Jump up ^ "Billboard Year-end 2011: Adult Contemporary". Billboard. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 147.Jump up ^ "Billboard Year-end 2011: Adult Pop Songs". Billboard. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 148.Jump up ^ "Billboard Year-end 2011: Hot Dance Club Songs". Billboard. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 149.Jump up ^ "Billboard Year-end 2011: Hot Mainstream Top 40". Billboard. Retrieved December 10, 2011. 150.Jump up ^ "Danish single certifications – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". IFPI Denmark. Retrieved September 28, 2011. Click on næste to go to page if certification from official website 151.Jump up ^ "Italian single certifications – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in Italian). Federazione Industria Musicale Italiana. Retrieved September 28, 2011. Select Online in the field Sezione. Enter Lady Gaga in the field Filtra. Select 2011 in the field Anno. The certification will load automatically 152.^ Jump up to: a b "Japanese single certifications – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in Japanese). Recording Industry Association of Japan. December 20, 2011. Retrieved December 20, 2011. 153.Jump up ^ "Guld- och Platinacertifikat − År 2011" (PDF) (in Swedish). IFPI Sweden. Retrieved September 28, 2011. 154.Jump up ^ "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community: Awards (Lady Gaga; 'The Edge of Glory')". Hung Medien. Retrieved September 28, 2011. 155.Jump up ^ "American single certifications – Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory". Recording Industry Association of America. Retrieved March 3, 2016. If necessary, click Advanced, then click Format, then select Single, then click SEARCH 156.Jump up ^ "The Edge of Glory". Universal Music Korea. Universal Music Group. Retrieved May 20, 2011. 157.Jump up ^ "Playlist RDS Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory" (in Italian). RDS.it. Archived from the original on May 13, 2011. Retrieved May 13, 2011. 158.Jump up ^ "Destaques – Músicas – Terra Sonora". Terra Sonora. Retrieved August 21, 2011. 159.Jump up ^ "Top 40/M Future Releases". All Access Media Group. Archived from the original on May 11, 2011. 160.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga – The Edge of Glory – cd di Lady Gaga" (in Italian). Internet Book Store. July 12, 2011. Archived from the original on June 26, 2011. Retrieved June 26, 2011. 161.Jump up ^ "UK Release of The Edge of Glory". Amazon.com. Retrieved August 18, 2011. 162.Jump up ^ "Empik Muzyka: Born This Way" (in Polish). Empik Stores Ltd. Retrieved July 18, 2011. 163.Jump up ^ "Lady Gaga / 榮耀極限 (單曲)" (in Chinese). The Taiwan Book Knowledge. Retrieved July 24, 2011. External links Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:2011 singles Category:2011 songs Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:Song recordings produced by Fernando Garibay Category:Song recordings produced by Lady Gaga Category:Songs written by DJ White Shadow Category:Songs written by Fernando Garibay Category:Songs written by Lady Gaga